


Sweeter than Sugar

by baeconandeggs, baekyeolkr (armani_anagram)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Child Lu Han, Child Oh Sehun, M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance, Strangers to Lovers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there's kaisoo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/armani_anagram/pseuds/baekyeolkr
Summary: Sehun suddenly develops the habit of climbing up a stranger’s lap. Chanyeol happens to be that stranger, the man Baekhyun might probably be crushing on.Aka. Sehun likes to play cupid to the dumb adults around him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 85
Kudos: 702
Collections: BAE2020





	1. Takeoff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ACatWhoWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/gifts).



> **Recipient:** ACatWhoWrites  
>  **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> **Author's Note:** As a pinch hitter, my only goal is to deliver tooth rotting fluff. If you develop [?] diabetes or tooth cavity after this, kindly tell me in the comments. Hehe.  
> For my recipient, I tried to incorporate all the things that you enjoy in this fic. I hope I was able to. I am looking forward to your reactions.  
> For BAE mods, thank you for your unending patience and endless love for this fest ad all the things that you do.  
> Thank you to my friends A, F, and S for reading this first and telling me it's okay to submit it ;p  
> For Chanyeol and Baekhyun, you won't read this... probably, but thank you for inspiring me to do whatever this is ><

✈ **Chanyeol**

Park Chanyeol likes to spend his Saturday mornings at the park. Just sitting there, observing people, and surrounding himself in the noise of the environment. He believes that this is how he can maintain his work and life balance, and some semblance of sanity.

That is until work rang him up again, “Engine check and maintenance in an hour and a half, sir.” His secretary reminds him.

“I’ll be there on time, Minseok. Thank you.” 

Chanyeol breathed in deep, closed his eyes, and remained like that for a moment. However, his meditation was interrupted by a small grunt beside him. When he opened his eyes, he’s met with a kid attempting to climb up the bench. The kid was tall enough to heave himself up the bench but he’s holding a sugary doughnut, preventing the force he needed.

Chanyeol couldn't help but smile. “Need some help there, little guy?”

The kid stopped his attempt and looked at him for a second. There was a pout in his lips but it looked like it was a natural trait. The kid made a single nod, his hair bouncing at the action.

Chanyeol lifted the kid by his armpits and settled him down on the bench beside him. The kid wriggled a few inches back and munched on his doughnut. Chanyeol guessed that the kid’s parents were near and didn’t mind the small company. He still tried to look around though, for any signs of a parent looking for their child.

He turned to the kid again and was about to ask where his parents were when he noticed that the kid was staring at him, adorably so while in mid-bite of the doughnut. Chanyeol is once again surprised when the kid wriggles his butt cutely to inch closer to him. And then, the kid put both of his feet on the bench, stood up on it, and then moved to sit on Chanyeol’s lap.

It was all too cute but shocking at the same time.

Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to turn down the kid, and laughed it off. Even when the kid’s sugar coated fingers were planted on the lapel of his suit. “You’re quite something, huh little guy?”

The kid stared at him for a while. He titled his head to the side and squinted his little eyes, as if he’s assessing Chanyeol. And then the kid came to a conclusion, “You’re okay.”

Chanyeol guffawed. He wasn’t sure what ‘okay’ meant when a child say it to him, but it must be good to be an ‘okay’ person for a child.

“Sehun!” Someone screamed and the child on his lap immediately turned his head. “Sehun!”

Chanyeol looked as well, seeing a brunette guy turning his head and looking for his kid. His eyebrows were knitted, his eyes were searching hard behind his glasses, and looked very worried. “Is your name Sehun? Is that your dad?”

The kid, Sehun, looked at him again and nodded enthusiastically.

“Over here!” Chanyeol extended his hand up and waved to the worrying father.

He quickly saw them and ran to them. “Sehun,” the father endearingly called to his son as he approached them. “What did I say about running from dada? And sitting at people’s laps?” He continued on as he lifted Sehun off of Chanyeol’s lap and settled him beside the man.

He turned towards Chanyeol then. And he bowed deep. “I’m really sorry.”

“It’s alright. No harm done.” Chanyeol meant it. If anything, he enjoyed the little encounter with Sehun.

“I don’t know when he developed some kind of habit sitting on other people.” The other man straightened and offered him a small smile. He then squatted in front of Sehun and brushed the child’s hair. “What do we say, Sehun?”

Sehun had his lips on the doughnut, as if trying to hide his round face behind the half-eaten food. He surrendered the doughnut to his father and jumped off the bench. The kid then stood in front of Chanyeol, and bowed, “Sehun sowwy.”

Chanyeol smiled at the politeness of the kid. He reached out and patted the kid on the head. “It’s okay, Sehun. Don’t worry your dada like that anymore, okay?”

The other man was stunned for a moment when the stranger used his child’s nickname for him.

“Yes! Sehun loves dada!” Sehun smiled brightly, all of his teeth showing and eyes disappearing, up at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stood up, ready to leave, but he was stopped by Sehun’s father. “You have some sugar in you! Wait, let me...”

The other man then placed the mini dinosaur backpack he was holding on the bench and rummaged through its contents. When Chanyeol looked down on his suit, he remembered Sehun’s sugar coated fingers. “You don’t have to bother. I can just--”

The rest of his words had gone to the wind when the other man was suddenly too close to him. If he moved even for a centimeter, he knew he'd be able to kiss his brunette hair.

“We don’t want it to stain so it’s better to wipe it now instead of letting it dry on it’s own.” The other man seemed oblivious of their distance. That is until he looked up to smile at Chanyeol.

Chanyeol could see where Sehun inherited his bright smile and pouty lips. The smaller man’s eyes went wide as saucers upon taking a good look at his face.

“You’re Park Chanyeol.” He whispered.

Chanyeol has done some interviews and had his photos taken and printed in magazines and online articles. But it still surprises him when strangers recognize him. “That’s my name,” he replied with a shy smile. “And you are?”

Unbeknownst to him, the other man was having an internal fanboy moment. “Nobody.”

Chanyeol almost didn’t catch the whisper of a reply.

Sehun was giggling on their side. “Dada Baekkie! Baekuun.” The little kid supplied with his pouty lips emphasizing the ‘u’.

“Baekuun?” Chanyeol repeated what he understood from the kid.

“Baekhyun,” the man in front of him clarified. “I’m Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol nodded and smiled kindly. He squatted and held out a high five for Sehun, “I’ll see you around, Sehun.” The little kid excitedly slapped his own little hands to his much bigger ones. And then to his father, he said, “It’s good to meet you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun could only nod and smile shyly. Sehun, on the other hand, waved ecstatically, jumped up and down, and shouted to the retreating man’s back, “Chan Chan bye bye!”

  
  
  


✈ **Baekhyun**

Baekhyun stared into nothingness. The once cold coffee, now bland with the melted ice. Sehun has been quiet behind him, busy reading Alice in Wonderland and occasionally drawing the characters he read.

The study cafe has been peaceful despite the number of students in the main area. Discussion rooms were fully occupied as Saturday afternoon bleeds to evening.

Baekhyun sighed.

“Oh? Mr. Baekhyun, that was quite a deep sigh.” One of the students in the discussion room approached him with Sehun holding her hand. “Also, I found a little stray, heh.”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun wasn’t entirely worried that his child had been wandering in the study cafe. Sehun knew that he’s not allowed to go out without his father. “We’re not to disturb _unnies_ and _hyungs_ that are studying, correct?”

Sehun raised a hand to his mouth, covering it, a sign that he wanted to whisper something to his father. “Wenny and fwends not study. Sehun wants to laugh and pway with them.”

Baekhyun straightened and quietly laughed at his son’s overly social trait. He turned to Wendy, “Thank you for bringing him. I’m sorry if he disturbed you.”

“Not at all Mr. B! Sehun was kind enough to give all of us a break. We’ll have to extend the time in room 4 though.”

“You got it.”

“Sehun left this drawing.” Wendy handed him a piece of paper with a drawing of a man and a big wide smile.

“Must be the cheshire cat. He’s been reading Alice in Wonderland.”

At the mention of his drawing, Sehun suddenly perked up. “Meow, no no! Dada crush, Chan chan!”

Baekhyun’s and Wendy’s eyes went wide. Wendy snickered and teased him a bit more, wiggling her eyebrows up and down and shooting Baekhyun finger hearts. “Good luck with Chan chan, Mr. B.” Wendy went on with her antics until she turned the corner.

Baekhyun rested his head on his hands. He looked at the drawing, more like a scribble, but Sehun was able to incorporate more colors now compared to when he only used the brown crayon. The man was in a long coat, had absurdly long legs and a smile that revealed all his teeth.

Baekhyun was not really far off when he told Wendy that it might be the cheshire cat.

He let himself smile a little for Sehun’s rendition of Chanyeol. He wondered how Chanyeol would take this. After claiming a spot at top ten most sought after bachelors, countless magazine covers and photoshoots, would he be delighted to see a drawn picture of him by a five year old child?

Said five year old child was then seen making his rounds in the common area. Sehun was thoughtfully, and silently, distributing mint candies to students.

  
  
  


After Baekhyun closed the study cafe, he and Sehun went up to the top most floor of the building where their home is located. He posted Sehun’s latest drawing in their refrigerator.

It was quite easy to prepare their dinner. Baekhyun approached his son who was busy at the low table, surrounded by magazine covers and glue. 

“You liked Chanyeol that much Sehun?” Baekhyun asked as he ruffled Sehun’s hair.

Sehun shook his head, hair flying everywhere. “Not Sehun.” Sehun made an X with his hands. “Dada like Chan chan!” Then he pointed at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol’s magazine cover.

The latest magazine cover is now filled with heart stickers and a small picture of himself (he remembered cutting when Sehun asked him for it). Baekhyun laughed at his son’s cuteness and wit. 

Sehun picked up a stray toy airplane and decided it’s time to play and fly the plane.

He did develop some kind of crush on the male entrepreneur years ago. Baekhyun always had a fascination with planes. That fascination extended to Chanyeol when he saw him on a cover of a magazine. The young pilot then was just about to inherit the aviation business of his father. Throughout the years, Baekhyun was able to follow how Chanyeol became one of the best in the business.

Naturally, their home is strewn with magazines with Chanyeol on the cover. 

“Come on, Sehun. Let’s eat dinner!”

Baekhyun didn’t mind the little artwork. He believed in his child’s self-expression through his art.

Sehun, on the other hand, carefully folded the magazine into an origami plane and neatly kept it. He has other plans for it.

  
  


✈ **Chanyeol**

“Park Chanyeol!” Minseok huffed behind him. It was a little funny, Chanyeol must admit. But he will receive a beating if Minseok saw him laughing at his demise.

“Schedules meant meetings! Not jogging on Saturday mornings!”

Chanyeol stopped by a bench and waited for his secretary to catch up to him. “Lighten up, Minseok. Would you rather be stuck in the boardroom with boring board members, than out here breathing fresh air?”

“With aircon, coffee, and a comfortable chair? Yes, Chanyeol, I would rather be in the boardroom.”

“You’re no fun, Minseok.”

They sat by the bench, Minseok cradled his elbows on his knees, still catching his breath. Chanyeol looked as if he just strolled by, not like he ran two kilometers.

Chanyeol looked around for a while, before concluding that it was a little too early to spot the father and son duo.

“I seriously cannot fathom why I have to be dragged into this kind of torture, Park.”

“I just need to do a little social experiment.”

“Like how much can Kim Minseok run before he dies, kind of social experiment?”

This time, Chanyeol laughed audaciously. “You’re not going to die. Come on, man!” He clapped Minseok on his back. “We’re done running. All you have to do now is just sit there.”

Minseok squinted his eyes in distrust. “Just sit?”

“Mhm!” Chanyeol tried hard to look innocent but Minseok did not believe it one bit. Chanyeol breathed in and confessed. “Okay, I just need you to sit right there, and wait if a kid approaches you.”

Minseok’s distrust became even more evident, and then concerned. “Hey, boss. If you need help, I can find you a doctor or an institution. I promise I won’t tell on you but we have to address this.”

“Wha—,” Chanyeol stopped midway with his confusion, and then he blurted, “No! What!? How could you even think I’m like that!?”

“You were the one who asked me to wait for a child here! You have no excuse looking at _me_ like that.”

Chanyeol’s breath was heavy. “It’s not like that, Minseok.”

It didn’t take a while for Minseok to piece together the idea “Does this have something to do with your mood the whole week? You were crazy grinning at everyone.”

Chanyeol only laughed lightly. “I just want to see something. Okay? I promise I’m not preying on innocent children.”

Though still dubious, Minseok concluded that he would act quickly in case anything seemed off. He continued sitting on the bench while his boss tried to hide behind a tree close by. It was a few moments until a kid was actually approaching him.

He saw the kid running excitedly towards his direction, laughing and hair bouncing. However, after the kid came a little closer, he slowed down. The kid stopped right in front of him, tilted his head to the side and pouted.

“You’re not Chan chan.” The kid said disappointedly.

Minseok raised his brows, quickly connecting that the “Chan chan” the kid was looking for must be his boss, Chanyeol.

“No, I’m not, kid. Why are you looking for Chan chan?”

The kid pouted again, “Sehun give Chan chan this!” The kid showed him an airplane origami.

Chanyeol was sneakily hiding and hearing the conversation between the two. He wanted to wait a little longer before he surprised Sehun. But then, he saw the kid trying to sit on Minseok’s lap.

Sehun shouldn't be climbing stranger’s laps. Especially if Chanyeol can help it.

“Sehun!” Chanyeol jumped from behind the tree and surprised Sehun. The kid shrieked and laughed happily upon seeing his tall new friend.

“Chan chan!” Sehun extended both his arms, wanting to be lifted.

Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he’s allowed to without Baekhyun around. Instead, he squatted down close to Sehun, “Hi, Sehun. What did I say about worrying your father?”

“Sehun came to say hi to Chan chan. Dada buy food.”

Chanyeol looked around and true to what Sehun said, Baekhyun was standing by the door of the closest cafe, frantically looking for his son. Chanyeol stood up and waved at Baekhyun. He laughs a little at how this is almost exactly like their encounter last week.

Baekhyun saw him and immediately looked relieved. 

Chanyeol couldn’t help the skip of his heart when Baekhyun smiled at him. “Come on, Sehun. Let’s go to your dada.” He received the airplane origami, held Sehun’s hand, waved at Minseok and left him bewildered.

Minseok didn’t leave until he saw the kid safely back to his father’s side. Not that he doesn’t trust his boss or anything…

  
  


**✈Baekhyun**

Sehun would really be Baekhyun’s death. It makes sense because he is his life too. But really, with the way Sehun keeps on going around and talking to strangers, Baekhyun would really have an attack. It’s a relief that Sehun seemed to target one person today, not just any stanger.

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun whispered to himself. He knew Chanyeol for one conversation but he was reassured all the same.

Chanyeol was holding Sehun by the hand, his son skipping some steps as he tried to match Chanyeol’s steps. It looked like Chanyeol was amused rather than bothered by Sehun’s antics.

Baekhyun’s worry completely ebbed away the moment Sehun was close to him. He sighed, “What will I do to you, huh, baby? Why do you keep running?”

“Dada! Sehun saw Chan chan!” Sehun skipped and hugged his leg.

Baekhyun patted the head of his son and then turned to Chanyeol. “Thank you, Chanyeol. I couldn’t tell you how relieved I am.”

“It’s no problem, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice was lower up close compared to when Baekhyun watched his interviews. He’s wearing a hoodie and jogging pants, a stark contrast to their previous meeting.

“You don’t have a meeting today?”

“Ah, no. I just finished jogging.”

“Chan chan eat with us!” Sehun chirped below the two adults. He was lightly tugging on both their pants.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun answered, “I’m sure Chanyeol has a busy schedule.”

Sehun turned to Chanyeol and immediately hugged his leg. “Chan chan busy?”

Chanyeol smiled down at him, “I’m not, Sehun. Would you want me to have breakfast with you?”

Sehun nodded enthusiastically without letting go of Chanyeol’s leg. This mortified Baekhyun a little. It was one thing to talk to your celebrity crush, and a very different thing to have breakfast with them.

But then, it turned out that Chanyeol is very down to earth and a real gentleman that Baekhyun didn’t have problems opening up to him.

“Do you want me to order for us or should I stay with Sehun?” Chanyeol offered.

“I’ll order for us. Let me treat you for being a good friend to Sehun.”

Chanyeol nodded and led Sehun to a table. The two seemed to have hit it off very easily. Sehun was whispering at Chanyeol’s ear as the older man accommodated his height and leaned for the child to reach him.

Chanyeol caught him staring at them, and then he grinned, so handsomely that Baekhyun had to turn back around to hide the possible blush he felt creeping on his neck.

By the time Baekhyun went back to their table, the two were playing rock, paper, scissors, with Sehun sitting on Chanyeol’s lap again. It looked like the loser would have to be punished by a series of tickles. Sehun attacks Chanyeol’s neck and the older guy was quick to act like he was dying of laughter.

“Sehun, enough tickles for Chanyeol. Sit on your own chair, baby.” Baekhyun then mouthed ‘thank you’ to Chanyeol who was catching his breath from the intense acting he did.

His son pouted but moved so he could sit on his chair. Sehun was a clean eater. He knew his manners and needed little to no assistance at all. But this didn’t stop Chanyeol to dote on him.

“How are you so good with kids, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun couldn’t help but murmur his observation.

Chanyeol shrugged, “I'm not sure either. My mom told me I’m very friendly though. Did you know I used to take care of different animals when I was younger?” Chanyeol snickered.

Baekhyun knew from the countless magazine interviews. And he admired the man a little more. “You’re full of love, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol looked up from his bacon. “I could give a little more.”

Chanyeol’s smile, as he said that, proved to be lethal for Baekhyun as he choked on air. Chanyeol turned from a teasing man to a klutz real quick, knocking utensils and dropping a knife, all to give Baekhyun water.

When Baekhyun could finally breathe normally again, they ate their breakfast in peace.

  
  


✈ **Sehun**

Sehun was oblivious of the lingering looks Chanyeol was giving Baekhyun, and the sneaky looks Baekhyun has been giving the other.

At one point, the two adults reached out for his water when he asked for it. Their hands touched each other. Sehun doesn’t understand why the two adults acted the way they do. But he guesses that his plan is working when his father smiled and turned red.

  
  
  


**✈Chanyeol**

Chanyeol wasn’t ready to say good bye. He could wait for next Saturday to see Baekhyun and Sehun again, but that’s just a little too long for him. He wanted to know Baekhyun more, as well as the very cute Sehun.

He got them dessert for now, ice cream for the adults, and a cake for Sehun.

“Chanyeol, you really didn’t have to.” Baekhyun tried to turn down the food but Sehun already took a bite.

“So,” Chanyeol started. “Is Sehun starting to go to school?”

Baekhyun was finally eating his strawberry ice cream, “Yeah, but I’m still looking for a close kindergarten here.”

Chanyeol perked up, “I know a great school! I have a friend. He teaches the kindergarten class and he’s really good at it. Plus...” Chanyeol paused. He became shy when he saw Baekhyun staring at him, a spoonful of strawberry ice cream melting on his hand. “I’m sorry. I’m rambling aren’t I?” Chanyeol scratched his head.

Baekhyun laughed from across him. Chanyeol wondered how Baekhyun could laugh so beautifully while balancing a melting ice cream in his spoon. His smile is so wide and it pleases him that he made the young father laugh. He could only hope that he didn’t scare him with his rambling.

“No! Please continue. I’m interested.”

“In the school?” _Or me?_ The rest of the question was left as an afterthought. Chanyeol wouldn't dare ask.

“The school, yes, of course.” Baekhyun barked a single laugh.

Before Chanyeol could continue, Sehun suddenly shouted. “Chan chan, ice cream!”

Chanyeol thought that Sehun was asking for his ice cream so he scooped some and was ready to give it to Chanyeol.

“Eung eung! Ice cream.” Then Sehun pointed at his face.

“Oh!” Chanyeol wiped at the general direction of his lips. “Okay now?” He smiled at Sehun.

Sehun shook his head. “Dada should do it. Dada always wipes Sehun’s face.”

The two adults tried hard to stop themselves from smiling giddily from Sehun’s suggestion. Baekhyun was able to hide it by pretending to be busy looking for wet tissues, while Chanyeol tried to fidget around his lips again.

Baekhyun was able to retrieve his wet tissues and was about to give it to Chanyeol. But then Chanyeol leaned in, expecting the other man to do it himself.

When they realized what each other was doing, it was seconds of awkward fumbling and reaching out before Baekhyun was wiping off the dried ice cream on Chanyeol’s lips. And Chanyeol was holding Baekhyun by the wrist, feeling his pulse pick up its beat.

Sehun watched as the whole thing unfolded right in front of him. He planted his forehead on his palm and shook his head.

“Right. So yeah,” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “A friend’s been teaching in a kindergarten near here. I can introduce you if you want.”

Baekhyun’s smile did not disappear when he nodded at him. He looked at his watch and replied, “I don’t think I can go today though. I have to open the business in a while.”

This saddened Chanyeol but at the same time, it means that they’ll see each other again. “We can schedule it some other day. When are you free?”

“I’m free on Sundays but I’m guessing that the school will be closed. I’m also free during Mondays.”

“Hmm, I would have to check my schedule. Is that okay?”

“Yes, of course!”

“May I have your number then? Just… to you know… inform you when I’ll be free.” Chanyeol hesitated. Would Baekhyun willingly give him his number?

Baekhyun did. In fact, he did it without sparing a second and even coupled it with his captivating smile. “Here!”

“Okay.” Chanyeol could only reply with a giddy smile. “I’ll text you then.”

“I’ll look forward to it.” Baekhyun teased. “Come on, Sehun. Say thank you to Chanyeol.”

The child hopped from his seat, and bowed deep. “Thank you, Chan chan!”

He followed the father and son with his eyes as they walked away. Sehun kept on turning back to him, waving enthusiastically and smiling. Baekhyun would stop Sehun from time to time and give him a small smile. Chanyeol would have melted with his ice cream then and there. But he had some CEO dignity to uphold. 

Later that day, Chanyeol found the origami plane in the pocket of his hoodie. He smiled at the little thing, remembering when he used to play with those which then turned to real things quite fast.

He unfolds the origami plane and finds the most magical thing ever.


	2. Climb

**✈Baekhyun**

The kindergarten was really close to their neighboring area. Baekhyun can drop Sehun and fetch him without any problems. The kindergarten teacher was very nice as well.

“Sehun, this will be you teacher, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo squatted down and offered his son a friendly smile. “Hello, Sehun.”

Sehun bowed deep. “Hello, teacher Kungsu. I’m Sehun.”

The adults laughed lightly.

But then the child started his little jumps. “Bathroom, please!” Sehun said.

“It’s just down by the hallway. Let’s go?” Teacher Kyungsoo offered.

Chanyeol then took Sehun’s hand. “I’ll take him. You two can talk more about the school and Sehun.” They left soon after.

“So? How is it, Mr. Byun? Do you like the school?”

“I think Sehun will love it here.” Baekhyun smiled widely.

“That’s good to hear. By the way, we’ll be having a little field trip next week to a plane exhibition. I can still list Sehun if you’d like.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up. “Can parents come too?”

“Yes!”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but enthusiastically nod and hold the teacher’s hand. “Yes, teacher Kyungsoo! Please list both of us. I’d really lo— I mean Sehun. Sehun would really love that exhibition!”

Kyung smiled beautifully at him, his lips forming a heart as he did. “Alright then, Mr. Byun.”

  
  
  
  


Baekhyun knew Sehun wouldn’t have a hard time adjusting to the school nor finding friends. Each day, when Baekhyun fetched Sehun, the little guy would be walking hand in hand with a different classmate.

“Dada this is Chennie.”

“Dada meet Jisungie.”

“Dada, this is my new friend, Sarang.”

“Dada, she’s shy but my new friend is good. Her name is Sua.”

It amazes Baekhyun how his son is very sociable. Teacher Kyungsoo also mentioned this to him, “Sehun had no problems making friends. In fact, he’s quite popular.”

“He hasn’t...” Baekhyun hesitated, “tried to sit on anyone’s lap, right?”

Kyungsoo looked at him curiously, “No. Not that I know of, at least.”

Baekhyun was relieved to know that Sehun might have gotten over that phase. But the kid probably developed a new one. He discovered this one night after dinner. Sehun was supposed to be doing his coloring assignment when Baekhyun’s phone rang with a message notification.

Baekhyun was washing the dishes and was in no hurry to open it. But then, Sehun tugged on his pants and offered him his cellphone with a mischievous upturn of his lips. BAaekhyun shook his hands dry to the sink.

When he unlocked his phone, his eyes went big. “Sehun!” The little kid already ran to the couch with his hands on his lips. As if that would help quell the giggle that were escaping him. “What did you do?”

It was clear what Sehun did. He took a very cute and irresistible selca, and sent it to Chanyeol. It could’ve been worse, really. Sehun could’ve sent a photo of _Baekhyun_. Oh what a fright that would be for Baekhyun. But then, what made Baekhyun’s heart beat faster was not embarrassment and not the thoughts of what ifs.

It was Chanyeol’s reply.

_Sehun, what are you doing with your dada’s phone, hm?_

And then, a photo of Chanyeol’s close up was attached. All looked well and normal, until Baekhyun looked closer (of course, he did). It looked like Chanyeol haphazardly donned a hoodie, his hair in disarray, and then took the photo to reply to Sehun. Only, there was a mirror behind him. A mirror that reflected his bare back.

Chanyeol donned the hoodie only on his head and not all the way through his hands and torso. It was almost unnoticeable but Baekhyun zoomed in (of course, he did) and he was able to see the definite lines of muscles that are there.

Baekhyun collapsed on the couch next to Sehun and exhaled loudly.

This seemed to have made Sehun worried. “Dada? Are you angy with Sehun?” The kid asked as he moved closer to his father and bumped his head on his shoulder.

Baekhyun smiled a little. “No, baby. But you can’t take dada’s phone like that, okay?”

Sehun nodded, “Yes!”

“You have to ask permission to use someone else’s stuff. Do you understand?”

“Yes!” And then he saluted. The kid jumped to the ground and grabbed his toy airplane, flying it around the living area.

Baekhyun is left to reply to Chanyeol. _Hey, Chanyeol. This is Baekh—_

Hey? Wasn’t that too friendly? Are they that close already? Chanyeol did introduce him to Sehun’s school. They’ve exchanged a few messages here and there. Chanyeol may have been smiling at him a little too sweet, too.

Emphasis on the ‘may’ because, Baekhyun tell himself, it could all just be in his head.

Sehun landed his airplane on Baekhyun’s knee. “Dada. Please tell Chan chan Sehun misses him.”

“Sure.” It looked like Sehun was pushing him to exchange messages with Chanyeol. But Sehun just probably misses Chanyeol. He continued with his message and sent it to Chanyeol, adding a little apology for taking his time and that Sehun misses him.

Chanyeol was quick to reply.

_It’s okay. You didn’t disturb me. Hey, if it’s okay with you, I kind of promised Sehun I’d teach him some origami airplanes I used to do when I was a kid. Could we video call?✌️_

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows. Had Sehun and Chanyeol been this close this whole time? Come to think of it though, Sehun _did_ sit on Chanyeol’s lap the first time they met. But video calling and teaching origami?

Baekhyun hated folding origami. He respects it but the discipline of having to fold paper into an exact shape isn’t really for him. All he mastered was the origami plane, of course. And he wouldn’t take that away from his son. Especially since Sehun loves it.

_Yeah, sure!_

Baekhyun replied. And then he informed his son, “Sehun, Chanyeol will call to teach you origami, okay?”

Sehun jumped up and down in delight, clapped and laughed. And then he was quick to get his papers. Before Sehun could come back, Chanyeol was already calling. Baekhyun was startled and left a little panicky. Unsure how to greet the other man. Truthfully, it has been very rare for Baekhyun to receive video calls.

“H-hi!” Baekhyun stuttered a bit but regained his composure. He was able to smile at Chanyeol when the other man on the line waved at him enthusiastically.

It looked like Chanyeol was still in his office, or maybe he had an office in his house. He was still on his plain white long sleeves as Baekhyun could tell. “Hi Baekhyun! Did you guys eat already?”

“Yeah. Sehun downed the soup the moment I laid it in front of him. How about you? How’s your dinner.”

“I’ve had mine, a take out. I wish someone could cook for me too.”

Baekhyun almost couldn’t breathe when Chanyeol pouted. The busy man really yearned for home cooked meals. Baekhyun thinks that maybe, _maybe_ , he can cook for Chanyeol someday. Like friends.

Sehun came bounding a second later, hands full of papers and to Baekhyun’s relief, none of his Chanyeol magazines.

“Chan chan!” Sehun greeted Chanyeol with high energy.

Baekhyun set his phone so the two could talk comfortably. He left his son the moment they started. From time to time, he would peak at the two and find them still talking while Sehun is surrounded by different shapes and sizes of paper planes. Baekhyun was able to finish his evening chores when Sehun called him.

“Dada! Chan chan bye bye.”

Baekhyun sprinted to the living area but slowed down before he could appear in their video call. He didn't want to seem like he was too excited. “Alright, Sehun. What do we say to Chanyeol?”

“Thank you, Chan chan! Goonight. Sweet diiiims!” The kid waved at Chanyeol. He even kissed the camera before sprinting to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

“Thank you, Chanyeol. You didn’t have to do this.” Baekhyun said appreciatively.

“We shouldn’t break promises we keep. Especially to children. Right?”

Chanyeol had that dimpled smile, the one that makes Baekhyun so weak and fall a little more. He has his chin propped on his arm, looking tired and sleepy but still charming.

“Right. Well, you should rest now. Are you still at work?”

“Yeah, but I’ll go home now. Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“Take care.”

“I’ll see you soon. And I’ll message you when I get home.”

The call ended before Baekhyun could say anything else. Chanyeol didn’t have to message him but Baekhyun wasn’t about to stop him either. Baekhyun also didn’t know how soon Chanyeol’s _soon_ is but he’s looking forward to it.

In between the scattered paper airplanes, Baekhyun finds little origami hearts. And in a particularly big red one, Sehun has scribbled something.

_Dada ♡ Sehun_

_Dada ♡ Chan chan_

Nobody had to know how hard he blushed to the thought of his child shipping him with his crush.

  
  


✈ **Chanyeol**

Chanyeol has fallen. In order to properly assess a situation, one must always start with acknowledging the problem. However, falling for Baekhyun is not a problem. In fact, Chanyeol likes it. He likes it when his heart beats a little faster to the thought of Baekhyun. He likes it when he catches himself smiling when he reread their messages.

And to top it all of, he likes Sehun like he’s his own kid.

What he had acknowledged too is the problem of Baekhyun falling for him. Minseok almost head butted him one time he pondered over it a little too much.

“Wake up, Park Chanyeol! You are the CEO of this aviator company! You are the most sought after bachelor. You have the goods, now sell it!”

Chanyeol thought Minseok would then leave him but his secretary then proceeded to the litany of his schedule and some reminders. “And, we have Kyungsoo’s class field trip in the exhibition in two days.”

A light bulb has lit in Chanyeol’s mind. He was too blinded by it that he didnt’t see Minseok roll his eyes for dropping the obvious hint.

“Sehun is in that class!”

“Yes.”

“Sehun is Baekhyun’s son!”

“Yes.”

And then Chanyeol deflates. “But will Baekhyun be there?”

“Yes.”

“What?”

“I have confirmed the list of attendees from the school, and Kyungsoo. It seems like some parents will be accompanying their kids as chaperone.And yes, Baekhyun is in the list.”

Chanyeol stood up and strode over to Minseok with an ear splitting grin.

“Boss, you look scary.”

Chanyeol laughed it off and caged Minseok in a hug. “You are such a genius, Minseok!”

“It’s why you hired me.” He muttered.

“Okay so,” Chanyeol stepped back and dusted the nonexistent dirt on Minseok’s lapels. “Buckle up. We have a lot to do.”

  
  
  
  


The staff was a little confused as to why their CEO was suddenly interested in the exhibition. It was Chanyeol’s idea to set up one during his early years starting working under his father. It was his hard work that resulted into its fruition but the responsibility of growing it and taking care of it was passed on to Joohyun when Chanyeol became CEO.

Joohyun arranged her papers and closed her clipboard. “Everything will go as planned, Chanyeol. I don’t understand why you’re fussing.”

“This is important, Joohyun.”

“You’ve said that a hundred times, and I’ve already assured you several more.”

They were standing in the lobby where the staff in charge of the exhibition are waiting for the kindergarten class. They saw the school bus in front and it felt like Chanyeol’s heart would burst. He fidgeted a little more until Joohyun sighed loudly beside him.

“Your tie’s crooked. Let me fix that.”

He let Joohyun straighten his tie as he opened his phone to a message from Baekhyun.

_We’re going to your company’s exhibition! I didn’t know until we were parking in front. Are you here?_

And then he received another.

_I didn’t mean for you to come see us! Just… maybe if you’re not busy._

And then lastly,

_Sehun was excited when he learned that this is where you work._

Chanyeol endearingly smiled at Baekhyun’s messages. He hoped that he’s not reading this wrong.

Joohyun welcomed the class as Chanyeol’s and Baekhyun’s eyes met. Chanyeol raised his phone and smiled at Baekhyun, showing him that he read his message. After Joohyun’s welcome, the class proceeded with their tour. Chanyeol simply situated himself at the back of the hoard as they moved from the lobby to the exhibition hall.

It took awhile before Baekhyun was beside him, at the back of the group. “Where’s Sehun?” He whispered.

“In front, with his new best friend.”

“Weren’t parents and child supposed to be inseparable during tours?”

Baekhyun continued to answer in a hushed tone, “He’s in a silent fit.”

Chanyeol was amused. “Oh?”

Baekhyun snorted at the reaction. “I told him he can’t come running to you, nor ask you to carry him, because this is your workplace. And you’re working.” Baekhyun sighed. “He then let go of my hand and immediately went beside Luhannie.”

Chanyeol was looking around for the bold kid. “I think I see them. Well, he looks like he’s having fun.”

“He is.” Chanyeol sees Baekhyun looking at his lively son talking to his friend while they had their hands clasped. He wonders if Baekhyun looks at him the same way, with so much love and adoration. But, Chanyeol understands that a parent’s love is a league of its own.

“He told me you liked planes, too.” Like the kids, Chanyeol would have wanted to hold Baekhyun’s hand too.

“Yeah, I kind of influenced him in that aspect.”

They continued to the next section of the exhibition where miniature versions of planes that Park Aviations has developed or engineered.

The whole time, Chanyeol is only focused on Baekhyun. It’s been so long since he’s seen this kind of reaction: pure wonder at amazement. “Do you like them that much?”

Baekhyun nods at him like an enthusiastic puppy.

“Have you ever flown in one?”

“No.” Baekhyun answered with a sad smile. And then as if to shake the gloomy thought away, he turns to Chanyeol with an exaggerated and playful whisper behind his hand. “Why are we whispering?”

Chanyeol humors him and just shrugs. “Joohyun doesn’t like it when her audience doesn’t listen to her.”

Baekhyun silently nodded at him. Chanyeol thinks that the other man would like to admire the scale models on display.

They come to the ones in the center and Joohyun introduce the larger pieces among those inside the hall. “This is LOEY, a monoplane developed by our CEO, Mr. Park Chanyeol.” He had already instructed Joohyun not to introduce him nor bring him any attention. The employee only nodded at her upon the mention of his name. “This right here is the earliest prototype. I believe Mr. Park numbered it 1127, making its whole name, LOEY 1127. However, Mr. Park has continually worked on it and together with our engineers, they’ve been developing the latest version of LOEY which uses more solar power than fuel.”

Everyone clapped at Joohyun’s presentation, unaware that they are in the presence of the developer himself.

Baekhyun turns to him with his rectangled lips. “Did you design all of this? They look all so grand!”

“Just some, Baekhyun.” He would have wanted to take all the credit but it won’t be right and Baekhyun doesn’t deserve lies. “You should see the real ones.” He whispers again as Baekhyun marvels at the scale model on display.

“I’d love that.”

  
  


✈ **Baekhyun**

Baekhyun doesn’t quite understand Chanyeol. They’ve been whispering to each other the whole time, and their fingers have brushed for way too many counts for it to be accidental.

Sehun finally got tired of ignoring him when Chanyeol silently called for the child. Sehun looked at him before approaching Chanyeol. When Baekhyun nodded, the jubilant kid ran straight to Chanyeol’s leg and hugged where he could reach.

Sehun then went back and forth from walking with Baekhyun to walking with Luhan for the rest of their schedule.

“Hunnie, you’ll tire yourself if you keep on running like that.” Baekhyun said to his son as he wiped his back.

“Your dada is right, Sehunnie.” Chanyeol added. “You might want to reserve your energy later on for the playground.”

“A playground!” Sehun jumps, doing exactly the opposite of what the two older men said. “Sehun wants to play!”

Chanyeol ruffles Sehun’s hair. “You will. But only if you behave, okay?”

The children would watch a short 3D animated movie about airplanes. After that, they would go to the playground where plane simulations were also available for the children to role play as pilots, cabin crew, engineers, and more. 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sitting side by side in the theater as Sehun dragged them both to watch with him. He thought that Chanyeol would refuse knowing that the CEO had probably watched the animation a little too many to count. But Chanyeol easily took Sehun’s hand and let himself be dragged. Baekhyun also thought that Sehun would sit in the middle but he was wrong when Sehun took the seat on his right, leaving Chanyeol to take the one on his left.

Now, Baekhyun can’t concentrate. The children were “aaaah”-ing and “woooah”-ing around them but Baekhyun could not fully digest the movie when his and Chanyeol’s shoulders were touching. And if Baekhyun could add, they’re touching quite comfortably, as if they’re actually leaning on each other.

Baekhyun can count Chanyeol’s breaths by feeling the rising and falling of his shoulders. He becomes aware that he has synced his breathing with the other man. He lets out a breath.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks him in a whisper. It’s hard to see his eyes through the 3D glasses but he can see his knitted eyebrows.

“Yeah.” He whispered back. Baekhyun takes a deep breath and smiles at Chanyeol who’s still looking at him. He shuffles in his seat a bit, covering his attempts in creating a little more distance between him and Chanyeol that the seat could provide, only to save his thundering heart.

When he settled, Baekhyun could still feel Chanyeol’s lingering stare and the silent nod. Baekhyun expects that they’ll both return to watching the movie now. But then, Chanyeol sighs beside him and all too suddenly, his left hand is wrapped in the warmth of Chanyeol’s hand.

Chanyeol tugs him lightly until they’ve got their arms tangled as well. Baekhyun stills.

But then he doesn’t pull away.

Chanyeol is so so close that when he whispered again, it sent shivers down Baekhyun.

“Watch, Baekhyun.”

The children around them cheers! Baekhyun almost jumps out of his seat from surprise if not for Chanyeol’s hold on him. It seems that the protagonist has done something quite brilliant to be cheered upon.

And then everyone was quiet again, focused on the movie. Baekhyun slowly does as well, as Chanyeol lightly thumbs the side of his palm.

As if to spite him, the movie ended in just a few minutes after that. He quickly withdrew his hand when the lights went on and Sehun quickly faced them.

“That was so cool, dada!”

Baekhyun could only nod. Sehun jumps from his seat, probably bored with his father’s lesser enthusiastic response, and walks towards Chanyeol.

“Chan chan builds planes like that?”

“Some, yes, Sehun.”

Sehun questions him a lot more after that. Baekhyun thinks that his son has asked more questions than any of Chanyeol’s interviewers. But Chanyeol answered each one patiently, even going as far as considering the child’s age and giving him examples so he can understand better.

  
  
  


When they reached the playground, all the kids forgot they ever had their parents with them. Everyone squealed and ran to call dibs on toys and places to play.

Chanyeol holds Baekhyun’s hand again, and he’s being pulled to a different side of the play area. They stand in a VR simulation room with a glider plane model in the middle.

Baekhyun smiles upon seeing the big plane. He knows it’s just a model, no wings, no body, basically just the cockpit. But he can imagine the long thin wings that the glider has. He unknowingly steps closer to the plane and takes a peek inside the cockpit.

“Go inside.” Chanyeol cajoles him.

There is a platform for him to step on and Chanyeol also carefully helps him inside the roofless cockpit. When he’s situated on his seat, Chanyeol gives him the VR set. The tall man can easily rest his arm and chin on the edge of the cockpit.

“What would I see?” Baekhyun asks.

“We have a variety of scenarios. We even have a King Kong and Godzilla simulation. What would you want to see?”

Baekhyun laughed and thought for a moment. “How about the sunset?”

“Mountains, city, or sea?”

“You choose.”

Chanyeol nods at him with a dimpled smile. Baekhyun dons the VR set and for a time, he’s still able to Chanyeol until it changes and turns into a runway.

Baekhyun likes this, knowing that he’s still on the ground but seeing something else. He’s not really afraid of flying. In fact, he wants to, badly. But he hadn’t had the chance and it’s always scary the first time.

  
  


What he doesn’t know is on the other side of his VR helmet, the room also projects to the wall what he’s seeing. A large beautiful landscape of the sunset by the sea is shown but Chanyeol is not even looking at it. He’s captivated by the sight of Baekhyun’s beauty.

Chanyeol thinks that it’s a shame he only gets to see the lower part of Baeakhyun’s face because of the VR helmet. Baekhyun’s eyes must be wide and sparkling right now. He rests his chin by his arm, on top of the edge of the plane, close to Baekhyun’s side.

“Chanyeol, it’s so beautiful!” Baekhyun exclaims.

“You’re as beautiful as the sunset in a plane. Even more, actually.”

  
  


Baekhyun wants to bask in that happiness, to float in the thought that yes, maybe Park Chanyeol likes him too. Maybe that’s the reason why he texts him good morning and lets him know he’s come home safely; why he has this really beautiful relationship with his son, Sehun; why he keeps smiling at him with his annoyingly handsome dimples.

But there’s a bigger thought that covers all of this which makes Baekhyn stand up from the plane, take off the VR helmet, and step out of it. He sees Chanyeol confused, why he’s suddenly getting up and looking sad but he still offers him his hand to hold.

Baekhyun did not take it.

He’s just landed from the small platform and meant to walk out of the room but Chanyeol catches him by his elbow.

“Baekhyun, are you okay?”

“Yes.” He answers without meeting his eyes.

“Did I do something wrong?”

Chanyeol has moved in front of him. Baekhyun realizes that the blue tinge he’s seeing is the sea that’s projected on the wall.

Everything is painfully beautiful. “No, Chanyeol. It was really beautiful.”

“Then why do i feel like you’re walking away?”

Baekhyun inhales deep, his lips drawing into a thin line. “Because I don’t understand you, Chanyeol. You do all these things for… me, I suppose. But I don’t understand why when you have a perfectly good looking and smart girlfriend.”

“I have a what now?” Chanyeol’s eyebrows are drawn to the center and confusion is all over his face. Even in this state, he is unfairly handsome. “Who’s my girlfriend?”

Baekhyun wants to smack Chanyeol in the face. Maybe he should have with the way Chanyeol keeps on stringing him along. But the guy has really been a gentleman so Baekhyun keeps his knuckles to himself.

“Bae Joohyun! I saw you guys all sweet and caring with each other earlier” Baekhyun wasn’t supposed to be angry. He’s not. But he did sound jealous. He hated that he sounded jealous.

Chanyeol looks up and then Baekhyun sees that his shoulders are shaking. Baekhyun pulls his elbow away from Chanyeol’s hold. How dare he laugh at him?

“Baekhyun, wait!” Chanyeol stops him again, only this time, he’s caught in Chanyeol’s embrace. He spins him so he’s facing away from the door. Instead, they face the landscaped sea sunset wall. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t laughing at you.” His captor whispers.

When Baekhyun stopped fighting and wriggling out of Chanyeol’s arms, Chanyeol loosened his arms for a bit. Baekhyun didn’t turn to face Chanyeol though and continued to look at the sunset instead.

“Bae Joohyun is not my girlfriend. She’s my employee. A friend, at best.”

Baekhyun scoffs, not at Chanyeol, but at himself. Chanyeol then holds him by his shoulders and turns him so they’re face to face. He couldn’t look at Chanyeol, too embarrassed for thinking wrongly of the man.

But then Chanyeol cups his cheeks and looks at his eyes. Chanyeol just stares at him until, “I like you. I really, really, like you, Baekhyunnie.”

Baekhyun gulps.

“Would you do me the honor of having you as my boyfriend?”

Baekhyun anchors himself, holding on to Chanyeol’s wrists. It’s a little overwhelming having one of your wishes granted. One as big as this. “You really like me?”

“Yes, Baekhyun. I really do.” And then there’s that dimpled smile again.

Baekhyun is half way in a nod when he remembers something, “You’d have to ask permission from Sehun first.”

Chanyeol chuckles, “I think we won’t have a problem with that.” He whispers to his lips.

Of course they won’t. Asking Sehun won’t even be hard, not when Sehun has been pushing them towards each other at the sides unknowingly.

“Yes,” Baekhyun answers belatedly.

Chanyeol slowly stoops down for a kiss. The two finally sealing their love as they are surrounded by the orange sunset over the sea horizon.


	3. Cruise

**Sehunnie's Part**

Sehun sighed. Today they were learning numbers. He was attentive at first but then teacher Kyungsoo stopped at fifty and went back to counting from one.

Chan chan has taught him to count to one hundred a few nights ago.

Speaking of Chan chan and dada, Sehun would proudly say that they’re quite happy. Chan chan is almost with them everyday. He even shared to Sehun that they may be living in Chan chan’s house soon.

Sehun likes Chan chan’s house. It’s big and it has a variety of planes.

His dada likes Chan chan even more. Sehun even caught him sitting on Chan chan’s lap one time they were in Chan chan’s house. But he didn’t see very clearly because the lights were off that night. So he went back to Chan chan’s bed and slept.

For Sehun, that is the best sign that he has succeeded.

The school bell rang, meaning his kindergarten class gets to eat outside. Sehun knows that aside from himself and his classmates, teacher Kyungsoo likes this period too.

Sehun gives it a thought, and then acts on it. He ran across the field where some of the elementary kids were playing with a ball. Sehun knew he would get hurt if he tried to play with them. So, he did the next best thing.

Sehun tripped in front of the P.E. teacher.

“Wah! Are you alright kid?” The teacher was quick to notice him and help him up.

Sehun tilted his head to the side and looked at the teacher. The teacher was cute and has a good skin color. He looks worried, too. That’s not good. Teacher Kyungsoo smiles when P.E. teacher is smiling. So Sehun smiled at him and laughed.

This seemed to have a good effect, “You’re a cute kid. Where’s your teacher?”

Sehun extended his hand to the teacher, asking him to lift him up. The teacher did and Sehun looked at him closely before saying, “You’re okay.”

The teacher looked at him, confused.

“Teacher Kungsu! Teacher Kungsu!” Sehun pointed behind the P.E. teacher.

When they turned around, they saw Kyungsoo running to them. “I’m sorry!” Kyungsoo panted when he finally approached them.

“It’s no problem.” The P.E teacher smiled elatedly.

Teacher Kyungsoo was already biting his lip.

  
Sehun tilted his head to the side and smiled. _Sehun, phase 1 is complete!_


	4. Touch Down

**✈EPILOGUE: Chanyeol & Baekhyun✈**

Baekhyun finds out that loving Chanyeol is like riding a plane for the first time.

At first, he’s very scared. He’s ittery as Chanyeol leads him to one of the hangars outside of the city housing BRAVE 614. Chanyeol previously told him that it’s a glider aircraft. Meaning, they’ll be flying through the clouds without an engine, relying purely on science. 

“Chanyeol, really, it’s okay. We don’t have to do this. We can just fly on a normal plane. I’ll even book us the flight. Really, Chanyeol!”

When his boyfriend turns to him, he has both of his long arms outstretched to his sides, his dimples present on his cheeks. Baekhyun drags himself to that embrace. He purposefully smashes himself in and Chanyeol effortlessly encages him.

“It’ll be really fun, Baekhyun. I promise.”

“You’ll throw us like a slingshot to the air!” Baekhyun whines in his chest.

Baekhyun is really cute when he’s like this. There are moments that he’s cuter than his own son and Chanyeol treasures those moments dearly. “Babe, look, I’ve done this a hundred times and I'm still alive, right?”

“How do I know you’re not a ghost?”

Chanyeol tightens his embrace and puts his lips on Baekhyun’s ear. “Would you like a replay of last night?” And then he licks the edge of his lobe.

Baekhyun squeals and squirms out of Chanyeol’s embrace with laughter in his lips. 

It isn’t long before Chanyeol is already helping him in the front seat of BRAVE 614. “Chanyeol, I can’t sit here. Why don’t I sit at the back? I need to see you!”

“You’ll enjoy the view better here in front.” Chanyeol patiently says.

Baekhyun holds both of his hands and looks at his eyes directly. “I don’t need any other view, Chanyeo. I lo-view!”

It was so cheesy that Chanyeol folds over and supports himself on Baekhyun while he laughs. Leave it to Baekhyun to joke on the most opportune moments even when he’s shaking. “Babe, if you’re joking like this already, I think we’re good to go.”

“But, Chanyeol~”

“Babe, I’ll be here the entire time. I’m not going to jump off the plane without you. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course, I do. I jump, you jump?” Baekhyun jokes again, now with a little comfort in that beautiful smile.

“I’ll make sure we don’t get to that point. But yes, Baekhyun, where you go, I’ll follow.”

  
  
  


Loving Chanyeol is that slow ascension from the ground up to the clouds. From fear, it transitions to fascination and excitement.

A tow plane helps BRAVE 614 to take its start until it’s able to fly by itself. Baekhyun is still doubtful that they’ll be able to clear the land but slowly, he can already see the roofs of the hangars around them.

“Breathe, baby.” Chanyeol speaks through the noise behind him and Baekhyun does so.

  
  


Loving Chanyeol is reaching the clouds. It’s flying, that steady coursing through the winds. It’s elation and bliss.

They’re kilometers above the ground, the houses looked so little, like dots in a green canvas. Baekhyun couldn’t help each expression of wonder he’s been saying. He knows he’s sounding like a voicemail on repeat but everything is truly amazing.

“Try to touch the windows, Baek.” Chanyeol directs him.

He’s hesitant at first but Chanyeol urges him on. The window is cold at first but then it turns warm.

“Look in front of you.”

Baekhyun was busy staring at his hand on the window and when he realized what Chanyeol wanted him to see. His jaw drops. It’s like touching the clouds with his hands as the plade glides towards the little heaps of condensation.

And when Baekhyun thought things couldn’t get better, it actually did.

In the horizon, they witness the first few moments of the sun kissing the edges of the earth as it sets. Their surroundings turned to shades of blue and pink, and orange in some. It is like they are chasing the sun before it could truly disappear.

Baekhyun remembers Chanyeol’s words, “You’re as beautiful as the sunset in a plane. Even more, actually.” But Baekhyun doesn’t agree. He thinks that he’s no comparison to the beauty he’s facing right now.

It’s so perfect.

If only he could hold Chanyeol’s hand right now and tell him how much he means to him.

Just then, he feels Chanyeol’s fingertips on his hair. “You okay there, Baekhyunnie?”

Baekhyun holds up an okay sign. He turns his head towards Chanyeol as much as he can. Chanyeol is able to touch his cheek because of it. “I love you, Chanyeol.”

“I love you too, Baekhyun.”

  
  
  


Loving Chanyeol is like flying and knowing that at some point, you have to come back down. They can’t always fly above the ground.

But that’s okay.

Because Chanyeol makes sure that their descent is not a crash. It’s a safe journey back home.

It’s okay because Chanyeol and Baekhyun are on the same flight, going in the same direction, and towards the same destination.

And when Baekhyun’s feet touches the ground again, Chanyeol is there with him to support him. He makes sure to land a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. It was a kiss filled with words unsaid and emotions that run deep.

Chanyeol answers him with just as much.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
